


dismantling capitalism and other sweet nothings

by sevvoonie (neonstyxx)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, literally seong ranting about capitalism, they're just dorks talking about nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstyxx/pseuds/sevvoonie
Summary: alternatively, seongwu and minhyun doesn't really do your typical pillow talk





	dismantling capitalism and other sweet nothings

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! fancy meeting you here! this is definitely self indulgent and totally unbeta'd so i am so sorry for any mistakes. before you go in I must tell you that this has NO PLOT WHATSOEVER it is just seong and min goofing around in bed (and not even the dirty kind of goofing around) so please enjoy!

Lazy night ins are the best way to describe what Minhyun and Seongwu is doing. But none of the two parties involved would describe it as such. Sure, they are lying on the bed, Seongwu’s head resting on Minhyun’s chest and following the steady rise and fall of it with each breath the older man takes, and Minhyun’s hand is carding in Seongwu’s hair aimlessly as if he is just marveling how the black strands fall one by one from his grasp. Sure, they are cuddling and looking like the perfect picture of a relationship. But this is not a lazy night in. Not when they are both tired out of their wits, eyebags as prominent as the lights from a passing vehicle that temporarily fills their dark apartment. Not when they are discussing poverty in hushes tones usually saved for sweet nothings, since Seongwu just finished an essay about it and Minhyun helps by chiding in his thoughts while writing the latest analysis on motivated forgetting on traumatized children.

“So, as I was saying, if the total personal income has exceeded the minimum wage, shouldn’t they be above the line of poverty?” Seongwu mumbles.

Minhyun’s hum resonates through his chest, filling Seongwu’s senses pleasantly. “You can’t really say that, Seong. The total personal income is a mean right?” he pauses to look at Seongwu, who is already looking back at him with anticipation. Minhyun wants to laugh about how comical the younger man looks like, biting his lips and peering through his bangs as Minhyun debates on poverty. “Let’s say there’s a person who is super rich, among poor people who can’t even afford to eat three times a day. When you put their income into the formula, wouldn’t it still result as somewhat above the minimum wage?”

“That’s right!” Minhyun flinches at Seongwu’s sudden loudness. Really, he should be used to that now, considering how Seongwu’s unexpected response is a given in every conversation. It used to be anxiety inducing, not knowing when Seongwu would burst into yelling. “That’s what I’m saying Minhyunnie! If the total personal income has exceeded the minimum wage but there is still poverty, then there is something wrong!”

Seongwu is now laying on his belly, half on top of Minhyun with eyes glimmering dangerously. Like when Jaehwan found a melody to the chords he has been practicing on. Like how Jihoon looks at fried chicken. Since when does Seongwu’s passion on economy skyrockets as intensely as Jihoon’s love for fried chicken?

“I have a big word for you, Minhyunnie. Economic disparity.” Seongwu grins like the chesire cat, pleased with the knowledge he has obtained through writing the essay. Minhyun wonders if all the data has messed his boyfriend’s brain up so bad that he forgets that Minhyun is an economic minor.

Minhyun decides to play into Seongwu’s game. After all, seeing Seongwu this happy is a sight for sore eyes and Minhyun’s eyes are pretty sore from analyzing a kid’s behavior. “Elaborate?” he says, hand resting on Seongwu’s waist and rubbing up and down soothingly.

“It’s when the gap from one’s income to another is too big.” Seongwu explains, tilting his head and resting on Minhyun’s chest again. He looks small, like when they were just sixteen and Seongwu was laying lazily on his desk at school. Minhyun remembers all their school years, all the times Seongwu plays the role of his best friend as good as anyone could. He truly made the school years better for Minhyun, although the latter won’t admit it out loud.

“So, what do you propose to do?” Minhyun’s hand traveled up into Seongwu’s fluffy hair again, the latter humming happily and leaning into the touch.

“Hmmm. Bring justice to the poor?” He answers in a soft whisper. “It’s really not fair for the poor you know, the system.”

Minhyun closes his eyes, listening to Seongwu talking about dismantling capitalism and how it only benefits the rich and how it’s hard for the poor to get by and “why would this even happen, money isn’t real and we’re living in a floating rock in space everybody should shut the fuck up and just share their last piece of pizza —”

“What was that?” Minhyun laughs fondly. “Are you still bitter about that pizza thing? I forgot that slice is yours, Seong. Let it go!” He ruffles the younger’s hair, who is now looking at him with a pout. “don’t make it sounds like I’m as bad as capitalism, you dick!”

Minhyun tackles Seongwu into the sheets, flipping their position. They both laugh out loud, the noise ringing into the empty crooks of their room. The room is filled with so much happiness it is hard to breathe, or maybe it’s just because Minhyun is tickling Seongwu’s sides until the latter laugh so much tears are streaming down his face and his mouth begs for mercy. Minhyun laughs and blows raspberries into the younger’s belly. Seongwu laughs so hard it is reduced into sharp intakes of breathes that sounds like a dolphin dying on the bay, or so that was what Jinyoung describes it as. Jinyoung has never been known as nice with his hyungs. Painfully blunt, if nothing else.

Soon enough (or not soon enough if you ask Seongwu) Minhyun stops his tickle attack and they both fall into comfortable silence. Minhyun rolls over to lay on his back next to Seongwu, both staring at the ceiling absent-mindedly.

“I miss this.” Minhyun mumbled, still staring at the pale gypsum ceiling. Seongwu hums in response, urging Minhyun to continue. “Spending time with you. Doing stupid things.”

“Questioning capitalism?” Seongwu quips.

“Definitely the part I miss the most.”

“God why are you perfect.”

They both laugh. It’s always so easy to fall into this kind of dynamics with Minhyun. Come to think about it, everything is always easy with Minhyun. From picking their dinner spot to choosing their apartment, nothing is ever too difficult with Minhyun. Seongwu turns to look at Minhyun, finding a very content Hwang Minhyun staring at their ceiling with a fond smile on his face.

“Look at you, all smiley.” Seongwu coos, poking Minhyun’s cheek. “Haven’t seen that smile since Jaehwan tripped down the steps last week.”

Minhyun laughs at that, recalling the event of Kim Jaehwan falling unceremoniously in front of the library. They were just there because Jaehwan wanted to see that freshman from music department. He chickened out and urges Minhyun, Seongwu, and Jinyoung to “just go home already, what am I thinking? He wouldn’t even want to meet me I mean he’s a cute and precious guitar prodigy and I’m just regular ol’ Kim Jaehwan who cannot even—”

They never heard of that last bit.

Minhyun and Seongwu thought that they had punctured a lung from laughing too much that day, Jaehwan is sitting on the bottom of the stairs dumbfounded, and little devil Bae Jinyoung continued walking down as if nothing happened while saying “cannot even walk?”

It was one of the most memorable moments of college. Minhyun actually snapped a polaroid picture for it.

“I like that on you, you know?” Seongwu’s voice snaps Minhyun out of his reverie. He turns to see Seongwu’s adoring eyes locked onto him. “Smile more Minhyunnie, you look so stressed these days.”

Minhyun sighs. “I know, it’s the stress.”

Seongwu clicks his tongue and pushed Minhyun off the bed. “Don’t be such a smartass, it puts _me_ into stress.”

From his spot on the floor, Minhyun just laughs. Tomorrow is a new day filled with more assignments and essays. But tonight it’s just Minhyun and Seongwu, dismantling capitalism and getting a good laugh from mindless conversation. One would argue and say that long, deep conversations will be the ones you remember on the long run. The ones that you will cherish and recall fondly with a smile. Minhyun begs to differ. These mindless moments where Seongwu rants about how Minhyun is stressing him out, where they would just talk about everything that doesn’t matter, these are the moments Minhyun will recall later with a fond smile.

Damn those Tumblr girls and their “I don’t do small talks” mentality. Minhyun would do only small talks for the rest of his life if its with Seongwu.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? thanks for powering through all that like a champ, by the way! comments and kudos are appreciated and like usual, please come to my twt @lemongnade if you wanna talk more about these dorks. funfact, the capitalism conversation actually happened between me and my friend. it was so stupid and comical bc we're both art majors so being a resourceful gal that i am, i put it in this fic!


End file.
